undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonas (Dead In The Street)
Jonas is a main character in Dead In The Street Pre-Apocalypse Jonas worked as a camerama for KGBTV in Miami, Fl. He was the only cameraman willing to work with a new reporter when Wilson first started. They were usually sent on dangeerous assignments (called "danger zone" segments by Jerome). He also owned a freelance photography business where he took pictures of models and, according to Wilson, is also an avid gun fanatic. Post-Apocalypse Jonas was on his way to an assignment with Wilson to report on the riots in downtown Miami, an assignment Wison expressed regret in accepting. Knowing his partner was nervous he reassured him that the station would likely have sent them on this assignment anyway, hinting it has happened several times before. Once in downtown, the two witnessed condominium explode and a body fall upon an ambulance, sending it crashing into a nearby bank. He quickly decided to get the assignment over with as the area was becoming more and more dangerous. While filming, Jonas noticed an SUV hurtling towards Wilson, but the reporter was saved at the last minute by Jerome. The young man recognized the reporter and coined his reports as "danger zone" segments, causing them to laugh as they had noticed it as well. The three young men then heard a gunshot and noticed a hurt paramedic, Daniel, walking from its direction, revealing that he was driving the ambulance. Jerome then pointed out to the four men that the area had gotten quiet, hinting that the infected would give chase soon. Jonas told the others that he has a weapon in the van and would be able to leave the area. Wilson revealed that he didn't live far away and that supplies can be gathered at his home. The four then started moving towards the news van when infected started giving chase. He was able to ward a few off and get to the vehicle to make their escape. An infected attacked Jonas through an open window, but was soon handled by Wilson. He sped off and used his advanced driving skills and knowledge of the roadways to reach Wilson's house, where an abundance of firearms were stashed, much to his pleasure. At the insistance of Jerome, the group left the city for a safer haven until the situation would blow over. The group reached the next county and while driving, Jonas noticed someone on the road which he believed to be an infected. Almost hitting the individual, he was told to stop at the last minute by Wilson, sparing her life. The person was revealed to be Natalia, who cursed Jonas and stormed away. She was subsequently attacked by an infected and although she clearly needed help, Jonas coldy responded that she can handle herslf but was convinced by Wilson to turn back. He did and saved Natalia asking her if she knew anywhere to go. She directed them towards the local univesity. Jonas made it a point to follow her directions and tried to flirt with her but his advances were reapeatedly rebuffed. Once at the university, Jerome was able to deduce that Natalia had ulterior motives which were revealed when she stated she lost her family and her two closest friends were all she had left. Agreeing to help her in her search, Jerome came up with a plan to distract the infected away from the dorm areas so Wilson, Daniel and Natalia can search uninterrupted. The plan worked, but attracted the attention of the Gamma Betas, a sadistic group of frat boys. The two were kidnapped and harshley interrogated by the Alpha Dog. With quick thinking the two were able to incapacitate their captors, search the area for more weapons and eventually escape meeting back up with their group. Their friends had joined with another group of survivors, some of which were Natalia's friends, and Jonas noticed Jerome take a quick liking at one of them. Daniel then declared that Wilson was the leader of the group and when he asked how is he the leader, Jonas responded that he just is. About a month later, the group is on the road near Ft. Pierce. Wilson has accepted his role as leader and Jonas is part of the inner circle along with Daniel and Jerome. While on a scouting trip, his group found a warehouse that is yet to be explored. To be continued. Personality & Skills Jonas is a hot headed individual and has a lust for weapons, shooting and killing infected. He's shown to be quite skilled at it, with Jerome calling him easily the best shooter of the entire group. Although loyal, Jonas has shown to make reckless decisions at times and even be cold hearted, such as when he almost killed Natalia and would have left her for dead if it wasn't for Wilson's persistance to help her. Jonas is skilled and has knowledge in *Handguns *Expert marksman *Hand to hand combat Relationships Wilson Jonas has known Wilson for years and was the only cameraman willing to work with a new reporter. The two seem to know much about each other and although have different personalities, get along fine. Jerome Jonas and Jerome seem to have an easy going relationship. He was the first to openly comment on his intelligence, calling him "big brains" after their escape from the frat house. Daniel Jonas and Daniel haven't interacted much but appear to get along fine Natalia Jonas and Natalia have an interesting dynamic. Jonas is interested in Natalia but she has yet to resond to his advances. According to Wilson, Natalia is exactly his type. Victims *Numerous infected *Gamma Betas *Possibly other survivors Category:Uncategorized